With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various kinds of electronic devices can provide various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device is able to provide multimedia services such as a voice communication service, a video communication service, a message service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a music playback service, and the like.
The message service can include a Short Message Service (SMS) for transmitting a message of a simple text, a Long Message Service (LMS) for transmitting a message of a long text, a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) for transmitting a message including a multimedia file such as an image, a moving image, and the like, and an instant message.